Awaiting Your Love
by MeuMeu2
Summary: "I just want him to be happy!" "With..me"
1. Chapter 1

Awaiting your love

Hi there!

First fanfic. so, if it sucks it sucks?

"Do you ever get lonely.. even when you're around people.."

Sadie jolted up from bed gasping for air. Her jagged breathing made it impossible for her to catch her breath. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she started to calm down. Saide reached over pawing for her night stand light to switch it on. "Ugh,come on! Where are you!" She said as she inched forward. As she reached for the light switch, the covers that engulfed her made her slide right off her bed. "AAAAHHH!. Sadie fell to the floor tangled in her covers. "Lovely." She muttered to herself. Sadie finally retrieved her light and switched it on. She sat at the edge of her periwinkle pink sheets and face palmed into her hands.

Tears swelling her tired eyes. She peeked through the cracks of her fingers and targeted a photograph of her and Lars. She meekishly picked up the frame where the photo was placed in, her and Lars on the beach. Sadie was smiling while making a perfectly sculpted castle. It was the sunniest day Beach City had in a long time. The corners of Sadie's lips began to perk up. Remembering how pleased she was with her work. Her eyes shifted to the side where Lars was running away with a crab clamped on his bottom. She giggled to herself. "Dork " she said, as she traced the image where Lars was. Fresh tears began to snake its way from the corners of Sadie's eyes to the sides of her cheekbones. Sadie clutched the photo fame she made herself out of twigs that washed up the shore. She laid back down wiping away the new tears with the sleeve of her pale blue kitty pjs. Sadie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Why can't I have you." She turned to her side and weeped to herself in silence.

Ta-Daaaa! Chapter one complete, Now that wasn't so bad right?

Review PLEAAASHHHH :3


	2. Chapter 2

Awaiting Your Love

Chapter 2

Not sure if I mentioned this but...I don't own Steven Universe...duh. -_-'

Hope you guys liked the last chapter. This one's a little harsh but, I assure you. Things. Will. Get. GOOOOD. ;]

And lastly, sorry it's taking me so long to write. My cat got sick and I had to pick up extra shifts to pay for her expenses -.-"

"The things I do for love."

-Courage The Cowardly Dog

Enjoy!

Sadie woke up to the bright yellow and orangish color of the morning sunlight tickling her face. She sat up in her bed and gave a good stretch followed by a loud yawn. She thought to herself and smiled.

"Today's going to be a good day."

Soon enough Sadie ears were stricken with the sound of her mother's angry voice. She rolled her eyes and moaned to herself turning to her side on her plush pink bed. Her bed was so warm and comfy, Sadie closed her eyes trying to enjoy the few moments she had before she had to go to work, yet happy because you know who was going to be there too.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DIDN'T PAY THE WATER AND ELECTRIC?"

Her mom's voice boomed throughout the household causing Sadie to flinch behind her cozy sheet. Sadie closed her eyes tight and took deep breath. Through clenched shaky teeth Sadie muttered to herself.

"I thought she'd be at work right now."

Suddenly, Sadie's eyes flung open like madman.

"Oh crap!"

Sadie jumped off her bed only to landed on a bright pink hair clip that was facing up. Her eyes watered in pure pain as she knelt down to embrace her pierced foot. she whacked her head on her wooden dresser. She plopped on the floor with a hard thud and held her head with her arms.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF FU-"

Sadie cut herself off and eerily looked her cat head shaped clock, It was 9:30. Sadie's eyes widen with anxiety.

"I can't be late!"

The curvaceous girl darted to her crammed bright white bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She desperately scanned for her necessities.

" .Shit."

She quickly fumbled with the toothbrush and toothpaste trying to gain control of her unsteady hands.

After Sadie was done detangling her hair and adding a non-straight lines of eyeliner on she charged out of the bathroom and halted by the edge of the stairs. She looked down the tunnel of a faint yellowish glow coming from the kitchen. Sadie bit her lip, she knew she hated talking to her mom more than anything. Sadie gripped the wooden railing and slowly started down the faded purple carpeted stairs.

"SADIE! IS THAT YOU?"

A drunken voice slurred.

Sadie grasped the railing even harder.

"Yeah mom?"

She called back temperley .

"Get over here."

Her mother demanded in a parched voice.

Sadie did a heavy gulp and continued to walk decline down the stairs. She turned the corner that leads into the kitchen and examines her mother slumped over on her chair. Her mom lazily looks up at Sadie with sunken eyes and they instantly close half way into a squint. Sadie looked down and caressed her arm and walked over to the fridge.

"What's up mom."

She said nonchalantly as she pulled the stepping stool she bought at the Beach City shopping mart over her, so that she could reach the cereal on top on the fridge. As Sadie was reaching for her cereal she heard a scoff come from her mother. She finally grasped the fruit loops and was about to hop down from her stool.

"When are you going to lose some weight Sadie?"

The blonde froze in her tracks and tried to push back the warm feeling of tears brewing in the corners of her eyes. She sorrowly put back the fruit loops back on the fridge and got down from her stool putting it back by the sink.

"Well..Am I going to get my answer?"

Her mother said belligerently swaying from side to side on her chair.

"Shouldn't you be at work or something!"

Sadie tried hard not to let her voice crack to show that she was hurt by her mother's words, that would just encourage her. She turned away from her mother, she began to walk over to the sink to grab a glass of water. Sadie put the faucet at full blast so that it would drown out her mother's ridiculous slurs but it didn't help much. Her voice was an earthquake crashing through the waves of water that gushed into Sadie's clear sparkling glass. Sadie didn't realize her mother got up from the dining chair until she place a heavy arm upon Sadie's shoulder.

"We could always put you on diet pills? Would you at least try that?"

Sadie's mom was smiling down at her devilishly. Sadie covered her nose and mouth area due to the night's worth of alcohol breath that made force field around her. Sadie inched back and was met by the uncomfy edge of the sink.

"No, I wouldn't do that mom! That's..That's DISGUSTING!"

Sadie threw her arms up in the air tears crawling their way out the sides of her bloodshot eyes. Sadie began to shout in anger and hurt. She shoved her mother out of her path and punched a hole in the living room wall close to the stairs. She looked down at her bloody knuckles and clenched them tight. Sadie looked back at the kitchen in disgust as she heard light giggles coming from the kitchen. Renewed tears resurfaced their way out of Sadie's eyes.

"FUCK OFF!"

The big boned girl dashed up the stairs turning the corner, this such force caused her to slide on the carpet floor in the hallway making her to crash into the outside wall of her bedroom. When Sadie reached her bedroom she stood there letting the anger boil through her veins until she finally let the hate enter her hands. She threw the lamp that sat on her night stand at the wall creating a small crack in it. She flipped over her bed causing it to crash into dresser that had the picture of her and Lars. Sadie quickly put her fingers to her lips.

"No.. Oh no..Please don't be.."

She crept closer to the fallen dresser and to her defeat, she found the picture frame she made broken and the picture toren. Sadie fell to her knees and slowly picked up the picture.

"I can never do anything right. You'd never want a pig like me in your life."

She started to sniffle lightly but soon enough it became an all out sob. Sadie got up and rushed to the bathroom and forced her way into the medicine cabinet. She frantically searched through all the medicines breathing heavily yet being interrupted by mini sobs of pain. Her darken eyes widened at her discovery, pain pills. She swiftly grabbed them from the cabinet and held them to her chest. She sighed to herself as she looked down at her feet.

"I have to do this."

She opened the door that lead out of the bathroom and walked soundlessly down the stairs careful not to let her mother be aware of her presence. The plump girl peeked through the kitchen door and saw her mother face down on the kitchen table with a beer clutched between her hands. Sadie stared at her, anger coursing through her.

"I won't miss you."

She huffed.

Sadie looked at the pain pills one last time squeezing them tightly in her pudgy hands. The tears swelling in her eyes again.

"I have to."

The blonde haired girl flew out the door of her house slamming the door shut behind her. She bolted to the only place she knew would be the best place to do this.


	3. Chapter 3

Awaiting your love

Chapter 3

I don't own Steven Universe

Dude, I'm on a roll. Like, seriously..two chapters in one day.

You may now call..*Drum roll please*

….

TYPING JESUS!

Okay okay okay..I'll stop :'D

Eeeeeeeenjoy.

Lars was walking- ahem,excuse me, swaying from side to side due to the last night's party he was leaving from. Lars grabbed at his head and winced.

"Oh my fucking head.", He moaned.

Lars was on his way to the Beach City shopping mart for some pedialyte to overcome his pulsating head. The big lobed boy shoved his hands in his dingy jacket pockets and walked onward. It was a cold morning in Beach City, probably the coldest it's been in months and they were only in the middle of june! Lars huffed a breath of warm air into his large tanned thin hands. A could of clear steam escaped them.

"Damn it's cold out here."

He shivered to himself, today was the wrong day to wear his blue denim ripped skinny jeans. Lars gritted his teeth and squinted his eyes as gust of wind rushed through him like a ghost going through a wall.

"Fuck this". Lars said through his teeth.

Lars looked at the ground so that the wind couldn't slap him in the face anymore. Once he looked back up he saw a pudgy figure running away in the opposite direction from him. At first he shrugged it off, then he realized that Sadie lived on the street he was wandering on. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach. He knew it was her mother that upset her and he didn't even have to talk to her to find that out. He stood there wide eyed at her running away.

"Sadie."

He mutter to himself.

Before the teen knew it he was sprinting in Sadie's direction. Lars wasn't a runner, he had smokers lungs and he didn't even smoke. Lars was huffing and puffing so hard he thought his lungs were going to rupture.

"For a girl big, she can sure run."

He thought to himself while trying to keep up the pace with her, without dieing. Lars stopped to catch his breath one more time before starting up again when he slowly glance up to take a look at where he was. Surrounded by wine colored rose petals Lars was in pure awe. The towering teen ducked under dark green veins that swooped downward. Lars set his back straight, he looked in astonishment. The place looked like something out of those fancy paintings at an art convention Sadie would take him to. Lar's eyes shifted to where Sadie was standing over shadowing a clear pond with lily pads lazily drifting on a slant in the water. It was a huge pond, it was so clean and transparent, It was like looking into a mirror. Suddenly, Sadie began shaking uncontrollably and gripping at her blonde hair and sobbing. Lars stretched out a long arm toward Sadie's back as he inched forward to her. All at once Sadie turned half way around so that lars could see just the side of her, she was in pale blue kitty pjs. She had a bunch of tiny red, white and grey pills scattered across her hand. Lars sprang out forward sprinting towards Sadie.

"DON'T DO IT SADIE! WHAT ARE YOU- NO! STOP!"

The lanky teen was tripping over himself and stumbling over himself just to get to her but he was too late Sadie gulped down the pills and stared at Lars running to her, emotionlessly. Lars slid to the floor and took Sadie into his arm. From that motion reality kicked into Sadie's brain and her neuro wheels started in motion again. She began to sob uncontrollably and looked into Lar's eyes.

"NO SADIE..FUCKING CHRIST."

Tear swells in the hopeless boys eyes.

"Sadie listen to me, you have to throw up those pills."

He said in a soft shaky voice.

He could feel his heart crashing into his chest widely.

The blonde only shook her head as tears painted her face.

Lar's furrowed his brows at her, he put her in a headlock and shoved his finger down her throat. Sadie threw up almost instantly a mixture of the american flag pooled into the pond causing various ripples to form outward in the pond causing the faded supple lily pads to drift away.

By now, Lar's was hugging Sadie close into his chest. He was sobbing just as much as she was. He pulled Sadie away from him just so that he was eye level with her.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST TRY TO LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!"

He shouted at her cupping the back of her head and pulling it back to his chest. Sadie couldn't say anything, she was numb. She gripped onto Lar's leather jacket and looked up with her bloodshot watery eyes.

"Lars I'm so sorry,I thought..It would benefit people if i wasn't around."

She said sorrowfully not breaking her gaze away from him. Lars looked at her puzzled with a twist of hurt pierced in his heart.

"Don't I matter to you. Shit, doesn't STEVEN matter to you? We'd be crushed if you were gone. I'd be MORTIFIED!"

Tears seeped down his face leaking down onto Sadies blushed cheeks. The warmth of his tears brought Sadie back to her senses.

"Oh..Oh my god..I tried to."

Lars cut her off with a passionate embrace of a hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. Or..Or.."

Lars broke down and began to cry uncontrollably.

Sadie held him in her arms this time.

This is the last one I'm writing for today! More is to come though!

Thankaayouuu3


End file.
